thelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
This is a summary of some members of The Lost Billy Grey (Leader) William 'Billy' Grey is the The Lost's former leader and runs it with an iron fist but after getting incarcenated for heroin abuse he leaves it in the hands of Johnny, but when he gets out of rehab he immediatly starts shouting at Johnny for not having his bike ready and starts a brutal and bloody war against the Angels Of Death (AOD) as the war goes on billy starts to go insane and when the uptown riders frame him for a shooting he gets taken to prison but after making a deal with the FBI to take the witness stand against His former Lost brothers the gang take matters into there own hands and break into the alderney correctional facilty where Johnny is being held and Johnny personally kills billy himself and after that they decide its better to burn the club house down in the end to get rid of any bad memories. Johnny Klebitz (Vice Presedent) Johnny was first introduced to Billy Grey and The Lost at the early age of ten by his brother Michael who is now an upstanding citizen and a captain in the US Army in Iraq in his emails to Johnny he trys to persuade him to give up the life of crime but Johnny likes the life he's been given. Clay (Loyal foot soldier, Johnny's best friend) Clay Simons is the road captain of The Lost Brotherhood and is implied to be a war veteran. As Road Captain if a fellow member is in need of a bike he will deliver it to them. If you take Clay out and do activities with him (these activities range from drinking, eating out, strip clubs, pool, and more) his 'toughness' stats are increased and will be more productive when helping out Johnny on missions or during gang warfare these bonuses range from carrying AK's to increased AI and will be more careful in battle, taking cover whenever possible and helping Johnny the best he can. is the oldest member of THE LOST MC and has a family and a loving wife who dosn't like his hectic biker lifestyle Terry (Loyal Foot Soldier, Johnny's best friend) Terrry is the sergent-at-arms of The Lost Brotherhood and is a real dare devil. As sergent at arms if a fellow member is in need of a gun he will deliver it to them. If you take Terry out and do activities with him (these activities range from drinking, eating out, strip clubs, pool, and more) his 'toughness' stats are increased and will be more productive when helping out Johnny on missions or during gang warfare these bonuses range from carrying AK's to increased AI and will be more careful in battle, taking cover whenever possible and helping Johnny the best he can. he is currently a single man but dosnt want to settle down yet and loves his hetick gang lifestyle and is one of the only remaining loyal members that are loyal to Johnny and clay